MÚSICA NO AR
by Cristin X
Summary: Draco Snape Malfoy é transferido para cursar o último ano em Hogwarts. Ele até que tenta, mas nunca consegue evitar de entrar em confusões... afinal, pq alguns alunos sumiam na última sexta-feira do mês? E pq "ele" nunca foi convidado para estas escapadas?
1. Chapter 1

**MÚSICA NO AR**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

**Resumo:** Minha vida sempre foi uma loucura... também... com a família que tenho... Fala sério! Qual a chance de ser uma "pessoinha" normal?!

Mas porque aquele garoto tinha que aparecer justo agora que tinha prometido... para mim mesmo... ficar longe de confusões?

Meu tio vai me matar... mas... um sonserino e um grifinório... arhg... ele tinha que ser dessa casa? Bom... estou divagando novamente...

Um sonserino e um grifinório podem dar certo?

Sei não... mas vou provar daquela boca até me provarem que não temos nada em comum...

Claro que antes ELE vai ter que "perceber" que eu existo... mas isso... eu dou um jeito... ou não me chamo Draco Snape Malfoy!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

NÃO SEJAM TÍMIDOS! CoMeNtAr é PrEcIsO!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Pessoal, não resisti e coloquei mais umas ideias no papel... só que desta vez a fic vai ser leve, apenas para curtir um momento na vida de nossos heróis.

Queria algo engraçado, inusitado e com música. Tem uma banda que eu realmente adoro, e vocês logo saberão se continuarem lendo, kkkkk! Todas as interpretações que o "personagem cantor" fará serão baseadas nesta banda... vou deixar o endereço para que possam ir visualizando a medida que o enredo acontece.

Enfim... é o último ano de Hogwarts, Tom foi destruído mas nosso herói está bem... realmente não vou focar nisso. Ele também está um pouquinho mais esperto e descolado.

Draco não participou da guerra porque sua mãe, ao se separar de Lúcio, mudou-se para Alemanha, ficando sob a proteção do marido de sua irmã: Marcus Snape, irmão de nosso querido professor Severo que não morreu na guerra, e adora atormentar Harry, bem menos que antes é claro, mas velhos hábitos não mudam! Kkkkkk


	2. 2 - Encontro e desencontros

Encontros e desencontros

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Podia sentir o sol esquentando, lentamente o quarto... apesar do friozinho noturno... logo que amanhecia um calor aconchegante tomava conta do ambiente.

Draco, um jovem de aproximadamente 17 anos, tentava continuar dormindo, apesar de não conseguir com muito êxito. Estava tendo um sonho tão bom... lutava para não acordar.

Na noite anterior fora obrigado a colocar um feitiço em volta da cama... os rapazes conversavam tanto, estavam tão ansiosos pelo início do último ano na escola que não ficavam quietos...

" _Fala sério... era escola... quem viu uma viu todas!_

_Para mim... é mais uma mesmo! Droga... pensando tanto assim, como posso continuar meu sonho? Se não fosse por meu ...padrinho eu juro que... argh... chega de pensar nisso!"_

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se da cara de orgulho que ele fizera quando descobriu que havia sido selecionado para a Sonserina... Esse "orgulho" ele não estava sentindo... mas fazer o que? O "Lado Negro" fazia parte daquela família de maneira especial.

"_Ai, ai... que silêncio abençoado... silêncio demais por falar nisso... meu feitiço não ia durar a noite toda... já devia ouvir os meninos se arrumando..."_

O garoto vai erguendo a cortina lentamente: sabe quando você sente um ... pressentimento nada agradável? Pois é isso que ele estava sentindo nesse exato momento.

- Pessoal! Geennteee! Tem alguém aí?

Olha para o lado e com um simples feitiço descobre as horas, percebe então que seu pressentimento se confirma: estava atrasado!

"_Merda... ops... jurei que não falaria mais isso! Porcaria! Agora sim... este é melhor._

_Ok, Ok... estou divagando... perdendo o foco... muito bem... vamos organizar os pensamentos...banho!_

_Sim, isso... 20 minutos para o banho... 10 nos corredores e... primeiro banco livre que eu encontrar na sala..."_

Ouve um ronronado em sua cama e observa seu animal de estimação se esticando, preguiçosamente na cama, pensa que 20 m para um banho é pouco, mas fazer o que? Ou é isso... ou nada...

O gato o olha por alguns segundos e a seguir se larga na cama... tentando voltar a dormir... isso é que é companheiro!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

- Merlin... atrasado de novo! E logo no primeiro dia de aula... como isso é possível?

Ele seguia pelos corredores tentando terminar de se arrumar... os cabelos embora estivessem molhados, estavam penteados e muito bem arrumados, pois não tivera tempo de secá-los. Pulava em um pé só, enquanto tentava calçar os sapatos.

Verificava os materiais... uniforme...

Corria por entre os corredores da escola, sem prestar muita atenção para o que acontecia ao seu redor, estava arrumando a gravata do uniforme.

"_Coisa mais idiota isso aqui! Em pleno século XXI e bruxos vivendo como se estivessem na idade média... fala sér..."_

- AIIII!

- Garoto! Não olha por onde anda não é?

Ele estava esparramado no chão... na falta de outro termo melhor... todos os materiais espalhados... tinha acabado de esbarrar em alguém... agora sim... o sangue sonserino estava fervendo!

- Olha aqui... quem está usando óculos não sou eu não! Seu míope! Saia da minha frente... seu... seu...

Sem ter a chance de terminar sua frase, ele olha ao redor e tudo o que vê é um rapaz saindo apressado sem nem ao menos ter lhe oferecido ajuda!

- Seu grosso! – sem pensar nas consequências... pega o primeiro objeto encontra na frente e atira na direção daquele que supostamente seria o causador do acidente.

Por azar... era realmente um livro muito pesado... e contrariando todas as expectativas... Draco vê... quase que em câmara lenta... o alvo ser atingido com perfeição.

"_Que porcar..."_

- **AAIII!**

Já estava pensando em dar uma sonora gargalhada quando percebe o rapaz colocar a mão na nuca e cair pesadamente no chão!

- Pronto! Matei um aluno! Não me falta mais nada!

Sem pensar muito - como era da sua natureza – vai correndo novamente, desta vez com um pouco mais de cautela na direção do rapaz que continuava no chão.

- Garoto... ei... acorda... não foi tão forte assim.

Lentamente se ajoelha ao seu lado, virando-o e colocando sua cabeça no colo.

- Acorda... por favor... eu não queria te machucar.

Delicadamente passa a mão pelo seu rosto... era muito forte o contraste de sua pele alva com os cabelos totalmente negros e bagunçados.

Já estava quase explodindo em desespero, olhava ao redor e não via ninguém que pudesse vir em seu auxílio.

- Parabéns Draco, - sussurrava em voz baixa - Oficialmente você vai para Azcaban... vai receber anos de prisão... não... vai receber o beijo do dementador mais horrível que existir!

- Bom, tecnicamente, todos são horríveis.

- Eu sei... mas eu mereço o pior... o mais terrível... PERA AÍ! Você está acordado e me deixa falando sozinho... pensei que tinha te matado!

Embora estivesse encantado com aqueles olhos, num verde que jamais tinha visto, o rapaz estava acomodado em seu colo, apesar de estar furioso... podia perceber que estava um pouco pálido.

Colocando a mão na cabeça, ele não consegue reprimir uma exclamação de dor.

- Eu te machuquei... me desculpa... _"UAU... que olhos são esses?_

- Tudo.. tudo bem...Eu tenho a cabeça dura.

Ele podia perceber, pela careta que fazia que o garoto estava tentando distraí-lo... pois, ao olhar para sua mão observou as pontas dos dedos manchadas de sangue.

- O que eu fiz...tem algum lugar onde podemos ir... uma enfermaria... um hospital... qualquer lugar que atenda uma emergência... sabe como é... isso aqui é uma escola e ...

- Ei! Calma... você é sempre assim: estranho é?

- Assim como? VOCÊ me atropela... sai sem pedir desculpas e eu sou o estranho?

- Calma garoto... – disse o moreno - Só quis dizer que você estava... hum... exagerando um pouco... está tudo bem... foi só um corte superficial.

- Ai meu Merlin! A aula!

Draco levanta-se de repente, esquecendo-se de que o outro estava deitado nele... quer dizer... no seu colo... Resultado... bateu a cabeça novamente... desta vez no chão!

- Me desculpe eu...

- Fique longe! Garoto, você é um acidente ambulante! – reclamou afastando-se lentamente.

- Ora seu... seu...

Ele realmente tinha achado o garoto insuportável, pois nem havia agradecido por tê-lo socorrido... bom... ele é quem o tinha machucado... tudo bem...mas... precisava sair andando daquele jeito!

Caminhou com passos rápidos em direção às masmorras, afinal, não podia ficar mais atrasado!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

- Ora, ora... enfim resolveu se juntar a nós Sr. Potter? Menos 30 pontos para Grifinória!

Mal havia aberto as portas e o professor lhe dirigira aquele olhar de descaso, sua voz era baixa e deixava transparecer todo desprezo que sentia por aquele aluno.

- Mas professor...

- Não me interrompa! 10 pontos por isso Sr. Potter...E detenção... na minha sala hoje... às 21 horas!

Snape mal disfarçava um sorriso cínico ao dizer estas palavras. Todos na sala podiam observar que o garoto-mais-emburrado-que-sobreviveu o fulminava com o olhar!

Era bem capaz que, se ele abrisse a boca novamente o professor Snape tirasse 1.000 pontos da sua casa. O jovem bufou... passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros... virou e saiu da sala.

Draco pode perceber então que aquele era o famoso "testa rachada" como ouvira os colegas de quarto mencionar anteriormente.

- Senhor Malfoy... seria bom se prestasse atenção na aula!

Levando um leve susto, percebeu que estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que divagou novamente! Todos os rostos se voltaram em sua direção... isso só podia significar uma coisa: que ele tinha lhe feito uma pergunta e ele não havia respondido! Ou melhor... nem tinha ouvido o que foi dito!

Era possível ouvir algumas risadas sendo abafadas com as mãos...e isso deixava o garoto ainda mais furioso!

- Desculpe-me Severo...

- Professor Snape! Sr. Malfoy! Professor!

- Ok... Professor Snape... Qual era a pergunta mesmo?

As risadas, até então abafadas, agora já podiam ser ouvidas em alto e bom tom.

- Menos... 5 pontos... para sua casa!

"_Uau... ele ficou tão furioso quem nem pode pronunciar Sonserina! Me ferrei!"_

Sem perceber... este pensamento o fez sorrir, um momento de distração que lhe custaria caro... o professor Snape havia percebido!

"_Como eu sou burro!"_

- Detenção! Hoje às 21 horas na minha sala!

- Sim Sev... Professor! Professor Snape!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

O resto da aula transcorreu de forma tranquila, pelo menos ninguém mais pensou em ficar distraído! Draco assistiu a todas as aulas sentindo, em alguns momentos, um olhar em sua direção... mas preferiu ignorar.

Depois do jantar, passou pela biblioteca, tinha que pesquisar sobre algumas plantas, nem percebeu o tempo passar. Foi caminhando pelos corredores... Refletindo sobre o primeiro dia:

" _Sou atropelado, quase mato um bonitão, gato, lindo, mas totalmente sem educação, com meu livro de Trato para Criaturas Mágicas, sou chamado de "acidente ambulante". Faço, pela primeira vez em séculos... Severo tirar pontos da Sonserina... ganho detenção..._

_Argh! Ninguém merece!_

_Ah... me lembrei... ninguém da minha própria casa fala comigo... e agora... ao contrário de tomar um belo banho e relaxar na minha cama com o Mosquito, tenho que ir para as masmorras cumprir uma detenção com o cara que, segundo as fofocas... tem síndrome de herói!" _

Respirando fundo...ele se depara com a porta do escritório do professor, bate na porta.

- Entre Senhor Malfoy!

- Oi tio...

- Hurf... Você ainda causa confusão Draco.

- Isso é problema meu! – Responde o garoto de forma irritada - E eu não causo confusão... elas é que vem atrás de mim! Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o ... o senhor sabe!

- Era isso que sua mãe falava... nunca foi dura o suficiente com você e agora veja o que se tornou...

Enquanto seu tio falava, o jovem pensava pensando seriamente na chance de ser expulso por enforcar um professor ... quando ouve alguém batendo na porta.

- Boa Noite professor!

"_Eu não acredito! Colei chiclete na varinha de Merlin... só pode ser isso! Justo ELE tinha que estar aqui?"_

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Vamos lá leitores de plantão... quero comentários...HAHAHAHA

ISSO NÃO VAI CUSTAR NADA!


	3. 3 - Castigos e castigados

Castigos e... castigados

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Nas masmorras do castelo, um professor muito zangado e um aluno muito pensativo, aguardavam a entrada de alguém que batia a porta. Já ia dar 9 horas... mais um segundo e Harry estaria em maus lençóis.

Draco tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem... mas ainda estava revoltado com o fato de cumprir detenção naquele momento.

"_Tanta coisa acontecendo na minha vida... e eu perdendo tempo, aprendendo coisas que não ajudam em nada... que vida é essa?_

_O que é que acontece com esse mundo?_

_Um bruxo das trevas amedronta todo mundo... um herói salva todo mundo... blá... blá... blá..._

_Eu cansei de ouvir sempre a mesma história... ele nem é tão poderoso assim... passei por cima dele, ainda hoje e não senti nenhum grande poder... só um grande corpo.. mas... "_

- Entre senhor Potter!

A voz do professor Snape demonstrava todo desprezo e raiva que ele sentia naquele momento, apesar de dar aulas há anos para Harry... ainda não podia deixar de sentir uma certa "tendência" a fazer o filho de Tiago Potter sofrer.

Tentando passar despercebido, um jovem de olhos espertos, tenta olhar para a janela.

"_Eu sou uma árvore... eu sou uma árvore... eu sou..."_

- O que **VOCÊ** faz aqui?

"_Ops... o disfarce não convenceu."_

- Er... Boa noite para você também... – "_e olha que eu ainda tento ser educado?"_

- Mas foi tudo sua culpa!

- **Minha?!** - Olha aqui garoto eu...

- **CALEM-SE OS DOIS**! Lembrem-se de que estão cumprindo uma detenção!

Após aquela explosão, nenhum dos dois se atreveu a comentar nada, embora fosse possível observar a respiração alterada do garoto ao seu lado, Draco resolveu olhar para a janela novamente... podia quase sentir o vento passando por entre as árvores.

Foi desta forma que conseguiu a maioria das detenções nas escolas anteriores... perdia-se em pensamentos, apesar de todos os professores concordarem que ele era um ótimo aluno, podia ter melhores resultados se sua atenção fosse constante.

"_Minguém merece! Sabe quando você tenta realmente prestar atenção no que estão falando mas... o som não é decodificado no cérebro? Pois é... está acontecendo muito isso comigo ultimamente... _

_Parece que tem um botão que se desliga automaticamente e..."_

- **Draco**! Você ouviu o que terá que fazer nesta detenção?

- Er... Claro... e eu concordo totalmente com o senhor! – "_Boa resposta heim? Nem você pensaria em uma saída tão estratégica!"_

- Mas isso é um absurdo! Não é certo! – resmunga o testa rachada.

O loiro então olha para o garoto ao seu lado, visivelmente irritado, estava de pé, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa do professor, em uma atitude de afronta. O professor no caso, totalmente à vontade, sentado em sua cadeira, observando com muita satisfação, o fato do aluno estar totalmente irritado.

Só para contrariar, Draco resolve irritar um pouco mais.

"_Ah esse "Lado Negro" da família Malfoy-Snape... faço minha cara mais inocente e pode-se dizer que até minha voz saiu bem ... hummm... humilde...? Quase angelical!"_

- Mas o que é isso? Um aluno questionando a ordem de um professor?

- Ora seu...

Nesse momento, toda raiva que era destinada ao Seboso, se direcionou para um jovem que estava sentado calmamente a sua direita. Então, em um milésimo de segundo, Harry se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu e que a culpa, por estar ali, naquele momento... era totalmente deste ser dissimulado que estava sentado calmamente na sua frente!

Qualquer um que entrasse naquele momento podia sentir o "clima" pesado que se instalou no ambiente.

- Se o senhor não se controlar... sua casa perderá mais pontos em um dia do que em todo período de sua existência! Fui claro?

Bufando de ódio... um fúria quase mortal , o garoto olha bem naqueles olhos prata, que fingiam inocência e responde:

- Mas professor... hoje é o nosso primeiro dia...

"_E daí? Por que tá me olhando desse jeito? Eu heim!"_

- Nós nem nos conhecemos direito...

"_Vou ficar quietinho...só vou ouvi-lo, pose de anjo... estátua da obediência... hahahaha" _

- O Senhor realmente está questionando uma ordem minha? **É isso**?

"_Que garoto burro! Fica quieto e vamos fazer... sei lá o que logo! Que enrolação!"_

- Não professor! É que... que...

Sem alternativa, Harry se vê derrotado pela situação, sem argumentos nenhum já que o garoto ao seu lado resolveu ficar do lado do Snape.

- Um semestre é muito tempo e...

- **Um o que?** _"Para tudo! Eu ouvi direito? UM SEMESTRE? Draco seu burro o que é que você fez?"_

Snape lança um olhar na direção do garoto que se cala instantaneamente! Pode perceber que ele não havia prestado atenção em nada do que dissera... fato que, não chegava a ser nenhuma grande novidade.

"_Fala sério Draco Snape Malfoy! Que hora para não prestar atenção em um assunto!"_

Ao perceber a fria em que se metera, ele realmente escolhe ficar de boca fechada e descobrir o que teria de fazer nesse "castigo". Olha, pelo canto dos olhos o irritante passar os dedos por entre os cabelos negros... e fica massageando o local onde "supostamente" tinha sido atingido pelo livro... chega a sentir um pouco de pena naquele momento.

"_Tadinho nada! Bem feito isso sim! Dá próxima vez ele vem me ajudar isso sim!_

_Péra aí! __**Me ajudar?!**__ O que está acontecendo comigo afinal das contas?"_

- Então está decidido... vocês serão responsáveis, pelos próximos seis meses de criar e cuidar de um... "Dedo-duro"!

- O que? Mas isso é impossível!

"_Dá pra acreditar! Meu tio-padrinho aprontando uma dessas comigo? Ele não me ama?_

_Sangue de seu sangue e ele faz isso comigo? Logo eu: seu sobrinho predileto... aliás o único... mas isso não vem ao caso! Um semestre?_

_Agora é a minha vez de cair na cadeira!"_

Snape se levanta e vai pegar o bicho... nesse momento, Harry olha bem para aquele garoto que, logo no primeiro dia de aula, consegue ferrar sua vida pelo próximo semestre!

- Então senhor _"Um aluno questionando uma ordem de um professor_?" Viu na fria em que nos meteu?

- Eu? Olha aqui...

- Fica quieto e me deixa pensar em uma solução. Onde já se viu, logo agora que tenho que me concentrar no campeonato de quadribol... o Ronny vai me matar...

"_Ei... ele me __**"mandou"**__ ficar quieto? __**Mandou né?!**__"_

- Para de reclamar! Nem deve ser tão terrível assim... um bichinho inofensivo e...

- Você é parente de troll ou o que? Ouviu o que teremos que fazer?

- Eu cansei de ser ofendido sabia!

Bom, nesta altura do campeonato... que não era o de quadribol... os dois já estavam de pé... um apontando o dedo na cara do outro, era fácil observar que o moreno era vários centímetros mais alto que o loiro, mas aquele garoto, não era fácil não... ficou nas pontas dos pés!

- Olha aqui...

O que eles iriam falar um para o outro, não pode ser dito, ao ouvir a voz de Severo, pararam como estátuas.

- Podem pegar este ovo e ir... a torre norte já foi preparada com o que vão precisar para fazer tudo o que eu quero... seus malões também já foram para lá.

- Hã? _"Já pedi para parar tudo que eu estou perdido?! Torre? Malão? Que isso?!" _

- Fui bem claro?

- Sim, professor Snape. Boa noite.

Ao observar que o garoto saia rapidamente da sala, Draco resolve segui-lo.

- Ei... me espera aí!

- Olha aqui garoto... eu não sei quem é você... Não sei porque você resolveu transformar minha vida em um inferno mas vou logo te avisando... me esquece! **Você não me conhece! Nunca me viu! Não converse comigo! Eu te odeio!** Será que fui claro ou terei que desenhar?

- Olha... eu acho que começamos com o dois pés esquerdos... sei que dia foi um pouco terrível mas...

- Mas nada! Vamos dormir que amanhã tem aula cedo! Eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz!

- Como assim: "Vamos dormir"? Eu sou da sonserina lembra? Meu dormitório fica aqui!

- Lembra da parte do _"A torre norte... já foi preparada com o que vão precisar para fazer tudo o que eu quero... seus malões também já foram para lá"?_

- **Essa não!** Que merd...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Comentários são bem vindos... a "autora" fica mais motivada...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################


	4. 4 - Conhecendo o Inimigo

**CONHECENDO O INIMIGO**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

Silenciosamente os dois seguem pelos corredores do castelo, Harry totalmente nervoso nem sequer aguardava o garoto se aproximar, que para acompanhá-lo, quase corria.

Ao entrar no quarto, Dobby já os aguardava e, em poucas palavras, apresentou o dormitório, lógico que antes de sair, lançou um olhar "raivoso" na direção daquele que havia feito seu amado mestre passar por esta terrível situação.

Draco ainda admirava o local, na verdade mais parecia uma casa do que um quarto, tinha um banheiro enorme, uma biblioteca maravilhosa e o quarto, com duas camas, afastadas uma da outra e com cores bem distintas, podia-se perceber qual era do sonserino e qual pertencia ao grifinório.

"_Olha... eu posso estar com raiva do meu querido "titio" mas... este dormitório é um show... fala sério... tenho até uma biblioteca particular... um super banheiro... que dez! E o quarto então?... Duas camas..._

_Ops... duas camas no mesmo quarto?"_

- **Mas o que significa isso?**

"_Agora eu estou indignado... quem tinha que ter reclamado "primeiro" da situação era eu!"_

- Eu odeio aquele seboso!

Em meio a uma demonstração tão grande de respeito ao professor, pela primeira vez na noite, Draco resolve dar um tempo e não fala nada... observa o jovem fechando os olhos, parecia estar meio chateado... enfim... o dia dele foi péssimo... e no fundo, começou a sentir um pouquinho de culpa pela situação.

- E então... como vamos fazer pra dormir? Não podemos ficar juntos assim...

- Você eu não sei – responde o mal humorado – mas **eu** vou ficar nesta cama aqui... e sozinho... boa noite seu louco!

Sem dar chance para retrucar... quer dizer dar uma resposta à altura, ele fecha o dossel e lança um feitiço...

"_Que insuportável."_

Ao perceber que não conversariam mais aquela noite, olha para o "ovo" do Dedo-duro... um semestre.. era muito tempo para um castigo.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

O dia passou de forma rápida e quase indolor. Draco não ficou com o Potter nem um minuto além do necessário... mas, na hora do almoço... todas os meninos da sonserina queriam saber onde ele tinha passado a noite... claro que teve que contar da detenção... mas omitiu a parte que dormiu com o insuportável... afinal seria humilhação demais!

Bom, o dia foi **quase** indolor porque... um gigante, metido a professor, resolveu mostrar algumas criaturas "adoráveis"... entre elas... um caranguejo-de-fogo... tudo ia bem até que Wesley... na opinião de Draco: um ruivinho burro... apronta uma!

Todos estavam a uma boa distância do bicho, quando o amável professor Hagrid escolhe um voluntário para retirar uma das pedras preciosas que estava incrustada em sua carapaça.

No meio da delicada operação... onde todos **deveriam** fazer o máximo de silêncio... o inútil solta o maior espirro de toda história de Hogwarts!

O caranguejo começou a lançar chamas pelo rabo... é... literalmente pelo rabo, para todo lado... era aluno correndo em todas as direções... Hagrid ficou desesperado ao observar que a maioria dos alunos não era rápido o suficiente para fugir das chamas... seu desespero aumentou quando observou que um jovem estava totalmente paralisado e na sua direção ia uma bola de fogo, não daria tempo para evitar a catástrofe!

Harry, ao observar a situação e já acostumado com emergências, verificava se todos os colegas estavam em segurança, Hermione lançava barreiras de proteção em todas as direções, fato que realmente estava ajudando naquele momento, então em meio ao caos, ele observa um garoto de costas totalmente parado, sem perceber que o caranguejo se preparava para atingi-lo.

- Mas o quê? Saia daí!

Harry podia ouvir Hagrid gritando e, quando o garoto se virou em direção da voz ficando de frente para o animal descontrolado, percebeu que não daria tempo para mais nada, pulou na sua frente, empurrando-o no chão, evitando que as chamas atingissem seu rosto.

"_Céus... agora estou devendo minha vida, quer dizer... minha pele para ele! Cara... que ódio!"_

Após alguns minutos de total descontrole o gigante dominar a criatura... mais da metade dos alunos estava com queimaduras pelo corpo... a enfermeira ficou possessa! Não tinha leito para todo mundo... e alguns tiveram que ser mandados para os dormitórios.

- Oh senhor Malfoy, que bom que veio... – "_arhg essa voz nasalada da Minerva só por Merlin!"_

- Sei que o senhor vai me deixar orgulhosa hoje... – "_ih... lá vem!" _- veja... essas são as pomadas que deve passar e, a poção é para tomar apenas de 4 em 4 horas...

- Heim? Poção? Mas eu nem me queimei!

- Oh sim, graças ao jovem senhor Potter... que por sorte estava presente e é seu companheiro de quarto... então... podem ir... e não se preocupe... a poção vai deixá-lo um pouco desnorteado, mas é um efeito normal, com sua ajuda, ele chegará bem ao dormitório... boa noite meu querido.

"_Bom... agora serei enfermeira e babá... por que é só comigo que essas coisas acontecem heim? Enfim... não adianta discutir mesmo."_

Apoiando o "peste" foram para o dormitório.

Seguiram pelos corredores, desta vez não estavam em silêncio, Harry parecia que estava bêbado...totalmente grogue... a voz mole... era até difícil entender o que falava... o garoto só conseguia porque andavam abraçados.

- Ei... eu tô cansado, falta muito?

- Não.

- Meu braço tá doendo Draco.

- Quando foi que permiti você me chamar assim heim?

- Há,há, há... seu nome é lindo, como você.

- Nossa, essa poção é mais forte do que eu pensava... quero ver repetir isso amanhã.

- Você é lindo... mesmo sendo tão maluquinho.

- O que?!

Sem perceber, ao falar estas palavras, ele deixa de dar apoio ao moreno que despenca no chão.

**- Ai!**

"_Que droga... por que tenho que ser tão impulsivo?"_

- Vem cá moleque... vamos logo para o quarto.

- Ei... eu tô cansado, falta muito?

- Você já perguntou isso.

- Meu braço tá doendo Draco.

- Você já disse isso também... vem, chegamos.

Caminhando por mais alguns segundos chegam inteiros ao quarto... com certa dificuldade tira o roupão que ele usava, pois já tinha se trocado na enfermaria, estava apenas com uma calça, a parte de suas costas e o braço estavam com bandagens...pensa que se tivesse sido mais rápido isso não teria acontecido... até ser interrompido por uma voz manhosa.

- Meu braço tá doendo Draco.

- Eu sei... e se você falar isso mais uma vez, vai ficar sem ele!

Ao olhar para expressão de dor que ele tinha, se arrepende na hora.

- Ei calma, agora vai ficar tudo bem, feche os olhos... eu... eu vou cuidar de você... confie em mim.

- Mas... você só apronta... e me odeia.

- Eu não te odeio.

- Ah... eu nunca odiei ninguém...você é tão maluqui...

Ele nem termina de falar e já está adormecido... sua aparência não era a das melhores, lentamente ele tira as faixas que cobrem seus ferimentos.

"_Nossa... essas queimaduras devem estar doendo muito mesmo..."_

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

Já estava anoitecendo... Draco estava observando os últimos raios do sol pela janela pensando no dia que tivera, era hora de tomar a poção. Na primeira vez pode sentir que Harry tinha acordado levemente, estava sonolento mas percebeu o que estava fazendo, mas agora, nem se o teto caísse sob sua cabeça ele abriria os olhos.

Depois de ministra-la com extremo cuidado, observa as queimaduras que demoram a cicatrizar, mesmo com a utilização da pomada. Dá um suspiro e percebe que, mesmo cansado, não conseguiria dormir.

"_Mais um dia calmo vivido por Draco Snape Malfoy! O que vai acontecer amanhã? Vou destruir um castelo centenário?!"_

Levantou-se com um sentimento de frustração... como podia ter tanto azar? Ele estava ali há apenas dois dias! Dois dias!

Deu uma olhada geral na "parte" do quarto que pertencia ao moreno, seus materiais tinham sido enviados e estavam em uma mesa, o baú, algumas roupas por cima da cama e um estranho objeto com botões e alguns fios. Mesmo sendo puro-sangue, tinha certa curiosidade por objetos trouxas, e com certeza este era um!

Na antiga escola teve a oportunidade de conhecer alguns na aula de "estudos e hábitos trouxas" e não resistiu à curiosidade com aquele objeto que estava à sua frente desafiando-o! Sim, um desafio para descobrir sua utilidade. Sem perder tempo começou a apertar alguns botões e, com um sorriso de vitória, percebeu que era um reprodutor de som... bom ele não sabia o nome certo, mas achou este bastante adequado.

Não sabia qual era o instrumento que começou a ouvir, mas o som era realmente envolvente e sem perceber, acabou caindo no sono.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

Harry estava sentindo um calor gostoso envolvendo seu corpo... tenta se movimentar mas o calor é tão convidativo que reluta em despertar completamente.

Nesse estado de sonolência, sente uma fragrância suave envolvendo-o, despertando um sentimento que até então desconhecia: aconchego, proteção.

"_O que está acontecendo?" _

A única coisa que percebe é um leve peso no seu peito... a sonolência continua tomando conta da sua mente... entorpecendo seus pensamentos mas, ele não queria dormir.

Depois de alguns minutos, lutando para encontrar forças, finalmente seus olhos lhe obedecem.

"_Estou na minha cama... isso é bom..._

_Estou acompanhado... isso é mal! Não me lembro de ter "convidado" ninguém..._

_O que pode ter acontecido?"_

Ainda em quase estado de choque, o jovem percebe alguém dormindo em seus braços.

"_Meu Merlin... o que eu bebi? Não me lembro de nada... será que... NÃO... eu tenho certeza de que não faria uma coisa dessas sem me "lembrar" depois... ou faria?"_

Movimentando-se lentamente, procura localizar os óculos... mas não tem sucesso. Sente a cabeça pesada e, a cada movimento parece que seu cérebro iria lhe abandonar... se é que isto era humanamente possível.

Embora seus movimentos estivessem limitados, ele percebe que a pessoa começa a despertar, ergue a cabeça de seu peito e o olha diretamente nos olhos... olhos prata que por instantes se perdem naquela imensidão esmeralda.

Olhos prata... meigos... profundos.

Mesmo sem poder articular uma palavra... ele ainda se pergunta como era possível aquilo ser realidade... Como Harry Potter, o-garoto-eternamente-solteiro-que-sobreviveu, estaria dormindo com alguém?

Tenta falar, perguntar o que aconteceu mas seus pensamentos estão embaralhados... não consegue formular nenhuma frase então, em meio a tanta confusão, uma voz suave o acalma.

- Oi Potter... não tente falar nada_._

"_Como se isso fosse possível... eu nem me lembro do meu nome neste momento... não... é exagero... eu sei quem sou... mas, quem é ele?"_

- Tome esta poção... assim você vai melhorar logo.

Sem ter a chance de retrucar, sente em seus lábios uma poção, para variar de gosto horrível... e novamente mergulha na inconsciência.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

Após sentir o compasso suave da respiração do garoto, pelo qual era responsável... Draco percebe que são apenas 23 horas... a noite ia ser longa. Bancar o enfermeiro não estava sendo fácil!

Olha na direção da sua cama... estava tão longe... fecha os olhos e se deita ali mesmo... só por alguns minutos... ele só precisava de alguns minutos. Afinal, já estava ali mesmo, mais alguns minutos não fariam diferença... apenas prometeu a si mesmo, desta vez acordar antes do moreno!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

Quente... frio... quente... frio...

O loiro começa a despertar de um sono agradável... estava sentindo-se leve e confortável.

"_Como é bom acordar sendo abraçado ..._

_**OPA!**__ Eu disse __**abraçado**__ !?"_

Já percebendo a situação em que se encontrava, abre os olhos lentamente e sente um ar quente na sua nuca...agora frio... era sinal de uma respiração compassada, tranquila.

Um braço o segurava possessivamente pela cintura, podia sentir um "encaixe" perfeito com o corpo que estava as suas costas.

"_Mas... o que?_

_Eu dormi na cama dele! Por que não levantei naquela hora!_

_**Burro! Burro!"**_

Ainda pensando no absurdo da situação... Draco quase dá um pulo quando "ouve" uma voz em sua cabeça.

"_**Draco Snape! Abra esta porta agora ou eu vou derrubá-la!" **_

Hã? Tio Snape? Como o senhor...

"_**Eu posso invadir a SUA mente a hora em que você não está concentrado... Abra esta porta garoto!"**_

Eu já vou... já vou...

Procurando levantar todas as barreiras mentais que conhecia, o jovem ainda pensava na possibilidade de abrir a porta apenas com um feitiço e deixar seu amado "tio" observar a cena no mínimo inusitada em que se encontrava.

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao imaginar a cena... _"Será que colocariam em sua lápide: AQUI JAZ UM LOIRO-QUE-NÃO-SOBREVIVEU?"_

Como pode abaixar a guarda tão facilmente? Movimentando-se lentamente, procura uma forma de levantar sem acordar o belo adormecido ao seu lado.

Tenta mover-se vagarosamente... mas ao sentir o leve toque em seu braço, o garoto aconchega ainda mais, diminuindo o espaço entre os corpos por apenas um simples lençol. Consegue ouvir, enquanto ele se aconchegava, um suspiro... quase um gemido que faz sua imaginação ir a mil por hora.

"_Seu ridículo... o garoto tá dormindo... sedado com uma poção sabe-se lá de que e você aqui... pensando essas... essas coisas ... coisas deliciosas... _

_Argh... devo estar ficando doente... pensando isso com o insuportavelzinho? Fala sério...enquanto isso meu tio ameaça derrubar a porta...Ninguém merece!"_

Juntando muita força de vontade, consegue tirar o braço que o aqueceu durante uma boa parte da madrugada. Ao levantar, dá uma geral no uniforme... olha para a cama e vê que o grifinório continua totalmente adormecido. Agora abraçando um travesseiro.

Reunindo muita, muita coragem, vai até a porta.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

**Alguma sugestão? Opinião?**

**ESCREVAM! **

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################


	5. 5 - Sonhos ou lembranças

SONHOS OU LEMBRANÇAS

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

Ao levantar, dá uma geral no uniforme... olha para a cama e vê que o grifinório continua totalmente adormecido. Agora abraçando um travesseiro...

Reunindo muita, muita coragem, vai até a porta.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

- Oi tio...

- Muito bem... me diga exatamente o que aconteceu ontem e por que certos "pensamentos" matutinos dançam na minha mente!

Ele não precisava nem olhar para o rosto de Severo Snape para perceber o quanto "severo" ele estaria naquele momento!

- Psiu...ele ainda esta dormindo! Quer acordar toda escola é?

- Muito bem garoto... eu quero ver o que você aprontou!

Se tinha uma coisa que havia aprendido no decorrer dos anos... era nunca irritar seu tio... era melhor assumir tudo e contar de uma vez só.

- Elesalvoinhavidormimosjtos.

- O que?

- Eu.. bem... ele salvou minha vida ontem e fiquei cansado, então acabamos dormindo juntos.

- Dormindo? – questionou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Sim! E eu não tive culpa nenhuma no que aconteceu ontem! Ele se machucou porque é um idiota!

Nessa altura, ele já estava ao lado da cama do Potter olhando suas costas, levando mais uma poção que ajudaria em sua recuperação.

- Muito bem... Agora, se vc fizer qualquer coisa... **por menor que seja**... eu o mandarei para casa!

- Sim senhor... – _"Inferno Sangrento! Não ouviu a hora que eu disse que a culpa não era minha?!"_

Sem dizer nem mais nenhuma palavra, ele sai do quarto no mesmo momento em que dois amigos do garoto estavam tentando entrar.

- Vocês não podem entrar... o Potter ainda não acordou e não pode ser incomodado.

- Mas professor... – ia dizendo Morag McDougal, da Corvinal.

- Saiam, os dois! - Dino Thomas bufou levemente ao ouvir as ordens - Quando ele estiver melhor, vocês poderão vê-lo... ordens médicas.

Com toda a delicadeza, que só o Snape possuía, ele expulsa os dois, não sem antes lançar um olhar duro em direção a seu sobrinho.

"_Droga! Todo mundo só quer saber dele?_

_Espero que esta poção seja boa mesmo... não quero que ele se lembre do que aconteceu... e que estes três dias realmente passem rápido!"_

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

O dia passou lentamente, a tia enfermeira veio aqui, parecia ter adoração pelo garoto e uma certa desconfiança quanto a minha pessoa!

"_Só por que sou da Sonserina? Que preconceito! Me olhava de um jeito que parecia que eu tinha tentado matar o guri!"_

Draco continuava lendo, ou melhor, fingindo ler um livro enquanto a enfermeira trabalhava.

"_Ai... ai... estou tão longe daquela cama gostosa... hahahaha... Por que ele tinha que ter um cheiro tão bom?"_

- Senhor Malfoy... as poções estão sendo ministradas na hora certa?

"_Dãh... não!"_

- Sim... como a senhora me explicou.

- Está bem então... não precisa mais usar a pomada... amanhã ele vai acordar.

- Não vai estar dolorido?

"_Que pergunta mais besta! E eu com isso? Como posso ficar preocupado com ele? Devo estar com febre de dragão."_

Ela me olha novamente com aquela cara desconfiada.

"_O que eu fiz? Não estou entendendo nada... sou da Sonserina e daí? Vai encarar?_

_Acho que ela percebeu meu olhar assassino... Tá certo que as luzes do local oscilaram momentaneamente... eu preciso me controlar!"_

Ela olhou ao redor e me encarou séria.

- Está tudo bem senhor Malfoy?

- Er... si... sim... Por que não estaria? – "_Sim... Só eu que estou pensando seriamente em te explodir."_

- Certo então. Vou me retirar. Qualquer coisa sabe aonde me encontrar.

"_Como se eu fosse procurá-la... é bem capaz de ela me azarar se eu aparecer por lá...Cruzes!"_

Ela saiu rapidamente e eu fiquei sozinho... ainda bem que é domingo, nada para fazer... bom, quase nada. Tenho um pergaminho de 30 cm para escrever sobre a utilização correta da mandrágora e o trabalho "extra" do tio Snape, aquele mala.

O jovem fica alguns minutos olhando a lareira... fica perdido em pensamentos ao observar as chamas... são tão poderosas e imprevisíveis.

Por falar em imprevisível, lembra que precisa achar seu animal de estimação.

"_O que vou fazer com ele quando o ovo chocar? Se eu o deixar comer o dedo-duro...vou ficar em detenção o resto da vida!_

_Onde está aquele gato miserável?"_

Vai revirando todo o seu quarto... a sua biblioteca particular... seu banheiro maravilhoso...

"_Hummm... tudo é meu, não sabia que era tão possessivo! Bom... pelo menos até amanhã... onde ele se enfiou?"_

Observa então que é hora de mais uma poção, com um sorriso malicioso pensa que nem é mesmo um grande sacrifício: _"De boca fechada, ele é tão bonito... por que tinha que ser tão estúpido e grosso?"_

- Eu sabia! MOSQUITO! Seu traidor de uma figa! Esta dormindo com ele?

Em resposta, o gato traidor se acomoda ainda mais ao lado do moreno virando as costas para seu dono!

- Sou eu quem te alimenta sabia? Sou sua única família e me troca assim?

"_Meu próprio gato! Deitado com outro gato! E este pensamento me faz sorrir?! Ai meu Merlin... por que isso tinha que acontecer? Não queria ficar perto de ninguém...Só estudar e aprender, isso não é pedir muito."_

Enfim, depois de uma noite mal dormida... bom, quase mal dormida, o loiro resolve relaxar um pouco na banheira.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

No dia seguinte acorda sentindo-se um pouco cansado. Olha ao redor, e percebe que não estava sozinho.

- Mosquito! Seu gatinho levado, lembrou que eu existo é?

Sente o manhoso caminhando sob seu corpo, procurando uma posição melhor para ficar... Sem perceber, lança um olhar na direção da cama do Potter... estava vazia.

- Então... foi por isso que me procurou? Sai daqui seu safado!

Dá um safanão e o pequeno animal vai parar longe!

"_Nossa... nove horas... perdi o café da manhã... e nem vem que me recuso a ir para aula agora! Banquei o enfermeiro o final de semana inteiro! Mereço um descanso!_

_Nem bem amanheceu... eu sou da opinião de o dia deveria começar às 10 h, é um bom horário, nem tão cedo, nem tão tarde..."_

Fica sentado na cama... até que escuta a porta se abrindo...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES DO LOIRO ACORDAR.

" Ai... parece que estou dormindo há mais um ano... me corpo está pesado. Onde estão meus óculos?"

Logo que os encontra já consegue enxergar as coisas com nitidez. Tudo está em silêncio e quando tenta se mover, percebe um gato do seu lado.

_De onde você saiu em amiguinho?_

Fica fazendo um pouco de carinho no preguiçoso enquanto coloca os pensamentos em ordem. Se lembra da aula do Hagrid... do acidente!

"_Minhas mãos! "_

Vai tirando as bandagens, e percebe que já estão curadas, apenas um pouco vermelhas, mas sem dor.

"_Que dia é hoje?"_

Vê o "acidente ambulante" dormindo, deduz então que não deveriam ter aula hoje. Olha novamente na cama do loiro, ele está de bruços, os cabelos esparramados pelo travesseiro, respirando suavemente.

"_Oi garoto, não tente falar nada." _

"_Tome esta poção... assim vc vai melhorar logo..."_

- Foi ELE quem cuidou de mim esse tempo todo? Que porcaria! Agora vai ficar jogando na minha cara!

Um estalo faz olhar para outra direção.

- Mestre Harry!

- Dobby! Que surpresa! Estava me sentindo perdido aqui.

- Dobby feliz agora que o jovem mestre está acordado.

- Que dia é hoje?

- Segunda senhor.

- O que? E a aula?

- Os senhores foram dispensados.

- Hummm... por quê?

- Por causa de sua recuperação mestre.

- Dobby, enquanto tomo um banho, você poderia trazer algo para comermos?

- Sim mestre!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

Ao sair do banheiro, encontra o loiro sentado na cama com a cara emburrada, olhando para o gato com os lábios franzidos.

- Bom dia Malfoy!

- Hã?! Bom, bom dia Potter!

"_Ai... lá se foi meu momento de paz e crescimento espiritual. Por que ele insiste em falar comigo... some e me deixa em paz!"_

- Eu pedi para o Dobby nos trazer um café... vamos tomar?

- E a aula? –" _Não que eu queira ir, é lógico, mas não custa perguntar."_

- Fomos dispensados... Amanhã começa a rotina.

- Mestre Harry... trouxe o que mais gosta!

"_Argh... até esse monstrinho tem adoração pelo testa rachada? Eu estou cercado por um fã clube é?"_

- Eu te espero na biblioteca.

- Ok... eu, eu me troco e vou para lá.

"_Por Merlin! Cadê a minha língua? Pareço uma coruja, só esperando uma ordem... argh... odeio isso..._

_Será que ele se lembra de alguma coisa? Ai ai... ninguém merece!"_

Mesmo querendo morrer entre as cobertas, o jovem se levanta, afinal, um Snape Malfoy não pode ser intimidado tão facilmente... ou pode?

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################


	6. 6 - Antigas brigas novos sentimentos

ANTIGAS BRIGAS ... NOVOS SENTIMENTOS...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

Apesar de terem algumas aulas juntos, e "nunca" conversarem civilizadamente, o relacionamento entre os dois alunos em particular já ganhava espaço entre as casas.

Harry e Draco estavam sempre se estranhando, nunca podiam ficar muito tempo perto um do outro que já estavam brigando.

Quem mais gostava destas pequenas disputas era Snape, que finalmente encontrava um motivo para deixar seu aluno preferido de castigo mais vezes durante a semana. Ele sempre encontrava uma forma de evitar que seu sobrinho acabasse levando a pior.

- Isso não é justo professor!

Ernesto Macmillan um Lufa-Lufa, muito indignado não conseguiu ficar em silêncio ao ver a Grifinória perder 50 pontos simplesmente porque seu amigo não pegara todos os ingredientes do estoque de uma só vez para fazer uma poção revigorante.

- O que, **exatamente**, não é justo Sr. Macmillan?

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio neste momento, podia-se ouvir o vento do lado de fora das masmorras, ninguém acreditava que um Lufa-Lufa tivera coragem de questionar o professor mais terrível da escola desta forma.

- Bom... é que eram muitos ingredientes... se ele pegasse tudo de uma vez... podia... podia cair e o senhor... bem...

- Quem decide o que é justo ou não, nesta aula sou eu Sr. Macmillan e, por sua insolência... menos 30 pontos sua casa!

- Ah não...

Ele cai na cadeira sentindo-se derrotado e lança um olhar raivoso na direção de quem era o parceiro de Harry nesta matéria... Draco Snape Malfoy, que estava com a maior carinha de anjo assistindo a tudo com toda tranquilidade do mundo.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

"_Bom, posso dizer que foram duas semanas de paz. Eu fiquei evitando o insuportável e ele com certeza tentou o mesmo. _

_Agora estou aqui, voltando ao dormitório da sonserina e vejo todos se arrumando para o passeio a vila, mas eles estão ansiosos demais.. o que será?"_

- Ele vai estar lá? – perguntou Parvatti a Blás Zabini .

- Claro! E vai ser meu! Hoje é a minha noite! Você não tem chance... sabe disso.

- Bobo! Eu sei que você está investindo no Potter há algum tempo e..

"Potter?!" – Instantaneamente a atenção do loiro se volta para a conversa.

- Bom... digamos apenas que eu vou "tocar" para ele hoje e depois disso... hahahahaha

Os dois saem da sala, deixando um Draco muito curioso para trás. Ele não havia entendido muito da conversa e fica mais surpreso quando seu amigo Crabe entra no salão da sonserina segurando dois pedaços de pau na mão.

- O que é isso?

- Isso meu amigo Draco, são baquetas!

- É um tipo de varinha?

- Não... – respondeu com um sorriso e fazendo estranhos movimentos no ar com as varetas – isso meu amigo, faz parte de um instrumento musical chamado bateria.

- E aonde você vai utilizá-los?

Antes que o outro tivesse a chance de responder, cerca de cinco rapazes saem correndo do dormitório e levam Crabe fazendo a maior algazarra.

"_Hunf... francamente, só tem um lugar aonde os estudantes vão aos finais de semana, não deve ser tão difícil encontrar onde eles estarão."_

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

Bom, Draco já tinha entrado em todos os lugares "descentes" de Hogsmeade e não tinha encontrado nada. Apenas alguns alunos conversando mais eram muito poucos.

"_Aonde estes alunos foram parar?!"_

Ainda sem se conformar por não saber o que estava acontecendo, resolve voltar para Hogwarts... e qual não é sua surpresa quando percebe, escorado em uma das paredes do antigo castelo, Harry Potter em um amasso pornográfico com outro garoto!

Sem pensar direito, Draco se esconde atrás de uma coluna e continua observando a cena, consegue ouvir os gemidos dos dois e a respiração descompassada de ambos. Harry estava tendo o pescoço devorado neste momento, com as poucas luzes do lugar, podia perceber sua face avermelhada, os lábios inchados e a pele brilhando com o suor.

Escuta um gemido mais intenso escapar dos lábios do moreno e fica excitado observando sua boca se abrir buscando ar e colocar as mãos na parede enquanto o outro, que ele não conseguiu identificar pois estava com as costas na parede, começa a se agachar.

"_Pelos deuses! Não acredito que o cabeça quente vai fazer isso!" _– pensa enquanto sente uma pulsação entre as pernas.

Sem conseguir resistir, Draco nem pisca quando vê o moreno arquear as costas, sinal que estava sendo muito bem tratado pelo seu amante.

"_Porcaria!"_ – Ele estava muito excitado observando a sincronia dos dois há poucos metros de distância, sem poder se conter mais, simplesmente enfia as mãos nas vestes e começa a se aliviar.

- Blás ... você está me deixando louco... – sussurrou o moreno, alto o suficiente para que o loiro escutasse – Ahhhhh!

"AHHHH! Potter..." – pensa Draco gozando no mesmo instante que o moreno.

Zabini se levanta e toma a boca de Harry como se sua vida dependesse disso, troca de posição, agora Harry esta com as costas apoiadas na parede procurando apoio para o corpo, pois parecia estar um pouco descoordenado, pela combinação de prazer e bebida.

- Eu quis fazer isso no momento em que você entrou na arena.

- Ah, isso você pode fazer sempre! – respondeu Harry antes de ter sua boca invadida novamente.

Ainda com dificuldade para respirar, da forma mais silenciosa possível, o loiro observa o momento em que os dois voltam a caminhar em direção à entrada.

Chegou à conclusão de que tinha um grande problema pela frente: era muito fácil pensar mal de Potter, amaldiçoá-lo e xingá-lo quando o garoto estava longe, mas agora... depois de vê-lo daquela forma, tão entregue, tão sensual, Draco simplesmente esquecia-se de seus pensamentos assassinos pois estava sendo tomado por uma curiosidade desmedida. Pensamentos assassinos... mas o moreno merecia uma morte cheia de prazer e loucura.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## #######################


	7. 7 - Surpresas e Detenções

SURPRESAS E DETENÇÕES

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

- Pra mim chega! Eu não aguento mais!

- Calma amigo, não pode ser tão ruim assim...

- Não... não é ruim... **é péssimo**!

Harry estava totalmente descontrolado e andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto seus amigos o observavam e tentavam acalmá-lo.

Estavam nos jardins do castelo e nada do que falavam servia para alguma coisa. Nem Hermione tinha o que falar nesse momento, ela sabia que se tivesse mais uma detenção para cumprir, Harry iria ficar fora do campeonato de quadribol... e como as coisas estavam acontecendo, a chance de isso acabar acontecendo era de exatamente 100%!

- Harry... bem... eu não quero te irritar ainda mais... só que...

- Neville... Não é hora! – advertiu Ronny.

- Não é hora de que? – questionou Harry que estava atento a troca de olhares entre os amigos.

- Bom... é melhor contar agora do que ele descobrir por aí não é?

- **Caramba!** Dá para parar de fingir que eu não estou aqui e contar logo o que aconteceu?

- Estão falando que é tudo uma farsa.

- TUDO O QUE?

- Que... bem... você salvou o Malfoy... e estão dormindo juntos... então... então...

Neville nem precisava concluir a frase, desta vez Harry compreendeu rapidamente o que ele pretendia dizer... todos estavam mudos só esperando a sua reação...

**- NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS DORMINDO JUNTOS!**

- Calma Harry... – Luna, dizia calmamente olhando para o céu – Vocês são tão fofos juntos... não precisa esconder nada.

- O QUE!

Sem que ninguém pudesse evitar, Harry estava de pé em um salto e já se dirigia para o salão, seu olhar era quase que de um assassino e ele buscava, por entre as mesas, uma peste para eliminar.

- **Você!** Eu me cansei das suas provocações!

Ao andar para a mesa da sonserina, Harry vai direto em direção a Malfoy, e o encontra terminando de tomar um suco de abóbora... conversando e rindo com alguns colegas de sua casa.

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas em sinal de descaso e, com uma voz muito calma – que na opinião de Harry era muito cínica – diz:

- O que foi desta vez Potter?

- O QUE FOI? COMO SE VOCÊ NÃO SOUBESSE!

- Olha... é melhor você falar mais baixo ou

**- Ou o que?**

Para quem assistia a cena, era tudo muito interessante... dois alunos discutindo abertamente no salão? Isso não acontecia há séculos!

Logo uma aglomeração de jovens estava observando tudo e alguns já começavam a apostar em quem seria o vendedor desta batalha.

- Você é um garoto minado... irritante e totalmente idiota!

- Como é que é? Eu estou aqui na minha... terminando o meu almoço e o Esquentadinho-Que-Sobreviveu tem um piti e eu sou o mimado?! Se enxerga garoto!

Nesta hora, sem pensar duas vezes, Harry ergue a varinha e já ia falando um feitiço quanto sente uma mão apertar o seu ombro.

- Senhor Potter... vejo que continua com problemas de relacionamento.

- Diretor... eu ... eu...

- Venham, os dois, para o meu gabinete... sim?

Procurando aparentar uma calma que não tinha, Harry dá um suspiro e caminha, sendo seguido de perto por Draco, em direção a sala do diretor.

- Sentem-se...

Alvo olha para os jovens sem saber pela primeira vez em séculos, qual a melhor atitude a tomar para que os dois parem com essas discussões.

- Eu não posso revogar uma... tarefa dada por outro professor, por isso, antes que me peçam, vocês continuarão no mesmo quarto, contudo... percebo que, apesar dos dias, o relacionamento de ambos é bastante... como direi... conturbado?

"_CONTURBADO? Esse diretor é o que? Retardado? Imbecil? Cego? Membro do fã clube do Potter? Nosso relacionamento é inexistente!" _– Draco respirava fundo tentando não azarar o diretor da escola... sua mãe com certeza não aprovaria tal comportamento!

Com o olhar que recebem, os dois se afundam ainda mais nas poltronas.

- Eu vou tirar 30 pontos de sua casa Harry, por ter levantado a varinha para agredir uma colega de escola.

- Mas.. isso...

- Isso é pouco, visto que as consequências de seus atos poderiam ser bem piores.

Draco, olha para Potter e percebe ele dar um longo suspiro, e fecha os olhos, como que buscando um pouco de paz com este gesto.

- Neste feriado, vocês não vão sair.

- O QUE? – os dois não conseguem esconder a surpresa.

- Isso mesmo, não posso me arriscar a um incidente fora da escola, vão ficar aqui e tentar evitar toda, e qualquer forma de provocação... fui claro?

"_É só prender o Potter gostoso que ... ops... gostoso não... Potter Pateta que ninguém morrerá!"_

Pela primeira vez em anos, Harry sentiu o olhar direto do professor em sua direção e, qualquer argumento que tenha pensado, nesse momento sumiu de sua mente.

- Sim diretor.

"_Cadê a coragem grifinória quando precisamos dela? Ele não vai retrucar... reclamar... bancar a vítima? Vamos Potter faça alguma coisa!"_ – Draco fica abismado com a atitude do moreno.

- Podem sair... a professora Mcgonagall vai falar o que vocês farão neste final de semana.

Sem dizer mais nada, os dois saem da sala totalmente decepcionados com o destino de seu feriado, era a primeira vez que os alunos poderiam dormir fora da escola por quatro dias... quatro dias livres para passearem, comprarem o que quiserem... e os dois ali... presos!

- Tudo sua culpa garoto idiota! – Draco não se conformava com a punição.

- Minha? Se você não tivesse espalhando besteira por aí.

- Espalhando o que?

Os dois estavam parados no corredor, frente a frente, com os olhares cravados um no outro... ofegantes e com muita raiva.

- Estão falando por aí que estamos dormindo juntos.

- Potter... nós "estamos" dormindo juntos!

Com um revirar de olhos, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia para ser dita, Draco coloca as mãos na cintura, balança a cabeça e sai caminhando, sem perceber que, escondido, atrás de uma armadura, a alguns metros de distância, o Lufa-Lufa Ernesto Macmillan ouvia tudo atentamente e estava abismado com a declaração do sonserino.

- Ei... volta aqui!

Harry vai atrás do garoto e também não percebe a hora em que o amigo sai, e vai em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Espera Malfoy... não foi isso que você entendeu.

Sem parar de andar... Harry segue o garoto em direção a sala da professora Minerva.

- Malfoy... – sussurra - estão falando que "realmente" estamos dormindo juntos!

- O que? Quem ?

- Todos!

- Então foi por isso que foi atrás de mim? Achou que eu tinha falado isso?

"_Eu não quero dormir com você Potter... eu quero fazer muitas outras coisas em uma cama com você!"_

- Na verdade eu...

- Boa noite senhores... vejo que chegaram "inteiros" a minha sala.

Os dois param de falar imediatamente e entram, sendo observados atentamente pela professora.

"_Hunf... inteiros não por minha vontade, eu comeria um pedaço do seu aluno precioso sem nenhum problema!"_

- Bom... neste feriado, vocês irão organizar e limpar a sala de objetos detidos pelo Sr Filch.

- O que? -Os dois falam novamente no mesmo instante.

"_Ela esta me confundindo com um elfo?!"_

- Isso mesmo que ouviram. O Sr Filch tem vários materiais que precisam ser catalogados... e como terão muito tempo esta semana... acho adequado utilizá-lo com alguma coisa realmente útil.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Ao voltar para o quarto... Draco respirou fundo e sua mente começou a trabalhar e ponderar febrilmente suas alternativas:

a) Perder a cabeça, correr atrás do garoto e azará-lo até a quinta geração. MAS: existia a possibilidade de ele ser acusado, tendo em vista ser inimigo número um do peste e ele ter um número exagerado de fãs que arrancariam sua pele.

b) Dar de ombros e insultá-lo na primeira oportunidade durante a detenção com Filch. MAS: ele também poderia ser insultado, certamente.

c) Engolir o orgulho e conversar com o garoto de forma sensata, numa tentativa desesperada de diminuir o desconforto de ficarem juntos por 4 dias. MAS: ter que engolir o orgulho? Ora essa! Nenhum Malfoy faz isso!

d) Já mencionei azará-lo até a décima geração? Hummm era até a quinta!

Draco balançou a cabeça, tentando realmente colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Bom... se ele tivesse ouvido "aquilo" de outra pessoa, como aconteceu com o Harry-Estou-Furioso-Potter, também agiria da mesma for, como poderiam estar espalhando tanta fofoca pela escola? E o pior: se pelo menos fosse verdade!

Ele olhou ao redor e o observou. Poter estava parado de frente a janela, com o Mosquito nos braços realmente, o gato o tinha abandonado...

A luz da lua deixava com que ele pudesse observar seu perfil... ele respirava calmamente enquanto acariciava os pelos do animal... estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro... parecia tão perdido... sentiu vontade de acariciar os seus cabelos e dizer que tudo terminaria bem.

"_Opa..., o que é que EU estou pensando? Draco, ele é o culpado pela sua detenção... __**o inimigo**__ lembra?"_

- Malfoy.

A voz grave interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio.

- Eu... bem... me desculpe pelo o que aconteceu antes.

Por essa o garoto não esperava... ele estava pedindo desculpas?

- Eu sinto muito... não irá acontecer novamente.

Ao terminar, ele saiu do quarto e foi em direção ao banheiro. Draco ficou totalmente sem reação, o garoto realmente tinha pedido desculpas e ele não esperava por isso, ficou sentado na poltrona até ouvir um barulho estranho vindo da biblioteca.

Vai caminhando lentamente e ouve algo caindo no chão, o som agora é de vidro se quebrando.

- Potter... se isso for uma brincadeira... juro que te mato!

Olha então para a porta do banheiro e percebe luz pela fresta da porta, se não era ele, quem poderia estar ali no escuro?

Vai caminhando lentamente e ouve passos atrás , tenta se virar quando sente algo pulando em seu braço.

- AAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!

Sem conseguir se conter... e sentindo algo áspero tocar sua pele, ele corre na direção contrária de onde a "coisa" lhe atacou e solta outro grito, agora de dor.

- AAAAIIIIIIIII! Porcaria!

- _Lumus!_ Malfoy... o que aconteceu? - Harry estava parado a poucos passos de distância, com a varinha nas mãos, uma toalha enrolada na cintura e com o corpo molhado.

Ao ouvir o grito do garoto, primeiro tinha pensado que era uma brincadeira, mas no segundo, tinha certeza de que havia algo de errado, saiu o mais rápido possível do banho para saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu... eu... algo me atacou!

- O que era?

- Se eu soubesse... não diria "algo" certo?

- Olha, a educação passou longe da sua casa não?

Mesmo com a conversa, pode observar sua postura, ele olhava atentamente ao redor... buscando por algo em posição de ataque com a varinha presa firmemente em suas mãos, as costas molhadas, gotas de água escorrendo por todo seu corpo.

"_Merlin... o que eu fiz pra você me fazer passar por tanta tentação?!"_

- Ahá! Te achei!

Ele então se abaixa e pega "algo" que estava atrás de uma poltrona.

- O que você faz aqui heim amiguinho?

- Ele... ele nasceu... é um filhote de dedo-duro! – Mesmo no chão, Draco pode identificar o animal... mas, ao tentar se levantar, não pode evitar outro grito de dor.

- Ai!

- O que foi? Está tudo bem? Se machucou onde?

Segurando o filhote em uma mão, com a outra ele já estava tentando ajudar o garoto a se apoiar, observando que ele estava apenas com um pé no chão.

- Tem pedaços de vidro no chão... – respondeu com um fio de voz.

- Espera aqui... eu já volto.

" _Pela barba colorida de Merlin... eu fiz o que para merecer isso? O que mais falta acontecer? Deixa esse garoto longe mim!"_

Não se passou muito tempo e ele já estava de volta, agora com uma calça de moletom... mas sem camisa, com a toalha nos ombros e uma caixa nas mãos.

- Deixa eu ver.

- O que?

- Seu pé... você está sangrando..

- E você sabe o que vai fazer?

- Sei... Se for muito grave, te levo para Madame Ponfrey dar uma olhada ok?

Harry havia percebido que neste momento, o garoto realmente estava com dor e, depois do susto que tinha tomado, realmente não era um bom momento para provocações. Procurou ser paciente e aguardar a sua permissão, mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir uma pergunta.

- Vai doer?

- Um pouco... aqui nesta caixa tenho tudo que preciso para fazer um curativo... só me deixe ver e te prometo que vai ser rápido.

- Hummm... tá bom.

Então ele se ajoelhou na sua frente, pegou seu pé delicadamente o começou a limpar a ferida, realmente havia se cortado com um vidro e após colocar algumas poções no local, uma sensação de formigamento se espalhou pelo local.

Claro que a mão, segurando seu pé com extrema delicadeza ajudou a fazer com que essa sensação fosse mais longa.

Draco estava de olhos fechados, não suportava ver sangue, então não percebeu quando ele se levantou.

- Tudo pronto... só acho melhor não forçar nada por enquanto... amanhã não vai ter nem cicatriz.

Ao terminar de falar... ele sentiu ser tomado nos seus braços.

- Ei!

Não deu tempo para protestar, com muita facilidade, Harry o levou de volta para o quarto e o colocou delicadamente na cama.

- Pronto... agora pode se arrumar... mas não tenta andar... vou arrumar a bagunça que o nosso amigo fez na biblioteca enquanto isso.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Draco realmente ficou sem palavras diante da atitude do Harry-Não-Tão-Insuportável-Potter.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Olá meus queridos(as) leitores(as)!

Quero agradecer aos coments e dizer que infelizmente vou levar um tempo para postar o próximo cap. Um problema de saúde... vou passar por alguns procedimentos cirúrgicos mas... logo que possível estarei de volta, acredito que no próximo mês (maio) já estarei conseguindo digitar, vamos ver.

Um bj carinhoso!


	8. 8 - Primeiro dia

**Capítulo 8** – Primeiro dia

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

No dia seguinte... depois de contar até mil para tentar dormir e esquecer aquela sensação das mãos do garoto em seus pés... Draco acordou muito mal humorado.

Ao descer para o café, percebeu a animação de todos os alunos por poderem ficar fora por 4 dias seguidos.

- E aí Malfoy... preparado para colocar as "atividades" com o Potter em dia?

Ele quase se "afogou" com o suco que tomava, como alguém poderia ter a petulância de insinuar algo desta forma?

Antes que pudesse tomar alguma atitude, Dumbledore interrompe dando alguns recados... só lhe resta abaixar a cabeça e engolir o desaforo... mas lógico que só depois de lançar um olhar mortal na direção do infeliz que ousou dizer tal absurdo!

Com todos atentos aos últimos recados, ele observa uma mesa onde outro aluno provavelmente estava sentindo o mesmo que ele.

"_Ai.. ai... estou observando demais este troll... melhor mudar de ares antes que meu tio perceba meu interesse... bom... nem é interesse... apenas... ele está na minha frente... não tem nada demais... afinal..."_

Dá um suspiro e continua tentando engolir o café da manhã.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Harry chega ao salão antes de seus amigos e fica esperando eles se acomodarem, estão todos animados, apenas Hermione tenta consolá-lo.

- Harry... bem, nós realmente sentimos muito por mais esta detenção.

- Não esquenta Herms... afinal desta vez foi minha culpa mesmo.

- Vêenãoprontamanenhudestvez ... – murmura Ronny com a boca cheia.

- O que?

- Vê se não apronta nenhuma desta vez! – traduz Gina, sem olhar para o moreno.

- Nossa Gina, como você consegue entender o que ele diz? – resmunga Neville.

- Eu ultimamente estou _**entendendo**_ muita coisa.

Retruca muito chateada, lançando um olhar magoado em direção a Harry, que não percebe nada pois neste momento, está observando um certo garoto na mesa adversária.

Hermione percebe o comentário da amiga e observa a direção em que Harry olhava... não consegue segurar um gemido ao sentir um cutucão que Gina lhe dá nas costelas.

- Aiiii... o que foi que eu fiz?

- Por enquanto nada.

- Ei, Harry!

- Hã?

- Estamos falando com você! – reclama Hermione

- Tá... o que foi desta vez?

- Nossa... que mal humor heim?

- Desculpe Herms... mas só de pensar em ficar aqui sozinho por 4 dias... me dá nos nervos.

Sem entender o motivo, ao terminar de pronunciar a frase, uma Gina muito nervosa levanta e sai da mesa batendo os pés.

- O que deu nela? – pergunta Ronny.

- Ah... nada não... eu vou ver se está tudo bem.

Ao dizer isso, Hermione sai a procura da ruiva e a encontra quase nos jardins... ela andava rápido e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Gina... o que foi?

- Ah, Mione...

- Me conta logo, eu vi que você voltou estranha ontem a noite, o que foi?

- Bom é que... bem...

- Conta logo... é sobre o Harry e o Malfoy?

- Como você?... bom... é verdade.

- É verdade o que?

- Elestãodorindojtos!

- Hã? Fala devagar...

Com um suspiro frustrado, a ruiva repete tudo o que Ernesto Macmillan havia lhe contado.

- Tem certeza Gina? Você não entendeu errado?

- Claro que tenho Mione! Não adianta mesmo... vou parar de pensar nele.

- Isso mesmo... – tenta consolar Hermione – Você sabe que ele te vê como uma irmã não é.

As duas seguem caminhando, e vão para seus quartos, terminar de organizar suas roupas para ficar fora no feriado.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

- Bem garotos... finalmente vamos poder organizar meu depósito.

Um Filch muito alegre estava recepcionando dois alunos na porta de uma sala... era visível seu prazer em saber que tinham ficado para trás.

- Hehehe... venham, venham... não fiquem acanhados... podem me entregar as varinhas e começar a trabalhar.

Os dois não dizem nada... entram na sala que era apontada.

- Meu Merlin! – sussurra Harry.

- Não vamos arrumar isso nunca sem as nossas varinhas! – reclama Draco.

Imagem uma sala bagunçada... pois bem, multiplique por 1 000... isso vai dar uma ideia aproximada da bagunça que estava na frente dos dois, era uma sala enorme, aproximadamente do tamanho da biblioteca, cheia de estantes, e todas elas cheias de materiais, era tanta coisa que tinha objetos pelo chão, pelas mesas, esparramados pelo caminho.

As cortinas estavam em um estado lastimável, em estado de decomposição devido a poeira acumulada em seu tecido, teias de aranha estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos.

- Sr Filch .. er... não tem como ficarmos com as varinhas?

- Ora Potter... use sua imaginação e tente resolver este problema... hehehe! – respondeu Filch sorrindo.

Revirando os olhos, Draco pensava quanto tempo mais aguentaria ouvir essa "risadinha", antes de pular no pescoço dele e o enforcá-lo mil vezes, se fosse possível.

- Atchim! – foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca.

- Bom... pensando bem, eu não quero desculpas para vocês saírem daqui mais cedo e fingirem que ficaram doentes, eu entrego a varinha e vocês tiram apenas a poeira, entendidos?

- Sim, sim!

Respondem mais do que depressa os dois, com medo que ele pudesse mudar de ideia. Enfim, trabalhar sem o pó e as teias de aranhas já era alguma coisa!

- Muito bem... Comecem então pelos objetos que estão no chão, coloque-os no final da sala, onde tem uma nova estante, mas não tentem usar nada do que encontrarem! São objetos proibidos na escola... eu mesmo os confisquei nos anos que trabalhei por aqui... bons anos aqueles... pena que não voltam mais. Hehehehe, vocês estariam em maus lençóis... Madame Nor-ra, venha minha querida... vamos dar umas voltas enquanto esses dois trabalham... hehehehe.

- Eu não acredito que estamos aqui... – resmunga Harry.

Draco nem perde tempo para responder e começa a carregar alguns objetos para o final da sala.

- Ei... não vai falar nada é?

Ele continua caminhando, mas resolve dar um volta e encarar o responsável por estar ali naquele momento.

- Muito bem... eu vou falar uma vez, e bem devagar. Por causa da sua estupidez grifinória estou aqui: **não me dirija a palavra, finja que está sozinho, que é o único ser do universo! Em outras palavras: não fale comigo!**

Harry ficou totalmente sem reação.

"_Que garoto mais insuportável... espero que ele morra no final da sala!"_

Os dois começam a trabalhar sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Uma hora, duas horas, três horas.

- AHHHH... isso é ridículo! Malfoy...nós vamos ficar aqui por quatro dias! Não tem como não conversarmos!

- Me esquece Potter!

- Olha... vamos fazer uma trégua tá bom?

- Uma o quê?

- É isso que ouviu, pelo menos nesses quatro dias... vai ser péssimo ficar aqui nesse clima.

**- O garoto, que parte do "sozinho no universo" você não entendeu?**

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry tira uma caixa que Malfoy estava carregando e coloca sobre a mesa, em seguida o segura pelos ombros e olha diretamente em seus olhos.

- Malfoy... eu sei que você está muito chateado e com razão, mas eu sei também que começamos com os dois pés esquerdos, vamos tentar conviver o melhor possível nesses 4 dias.

Draco ficou totalmente paralisado diante da aproximação do garoto, que o pegou desprevenido... fica perdido diante daquela imensidão verde.

- Você cuidou de mim quando estava com as queimaduras, eu sei disso, então não tenta bancar o bad boy.

- Como é que é?!

- Bom é que...

- Olha aqui Garoto-tenho-tudo-aos-meus-pés-Potter, nós não combinamos... somos água e óleo... já disse que, se não fosse por sua culpa...

- Minha culpa?! E você é um santo não é?

- Um o que?

- É uma expressão trouxa... você não conhece.

- Já disse que a sua **ESTUPIDEZ GRIFINÓRIA **não tem precedentes?

- Na verdade, eu suponho que a única coisa digna da estupidez grifinória é a sua **IDIOTICE SONSERINA**!

Bom... infelizmente neste momento, a raiva tomou conta da situação e sem pensar duas vezes, como era de sua natureza, novamente Draco pega a primeira coisa ao alcance de suas mãos e lança na direção do único ser que realmente o deixava fora de si.

Graças aos treinos de quadribol, desta vez Harry estava preparado para desviar do ataque, e o objeto acaba atingindo uma estante que estava atrás dele.

Foi um desastre: os materiais que estavam empilhados de qualquer forma, e caíram aos milhares em direção ao chão.

Uma pilha enorme se formou no lugar onde antes estava Harry.

- Ai meu Merlin... ME MATA AGORA! Potter... você está bem?

- Cof... cof... Me tira daqui.

Malfoy caminha em direção a pilha e pode ver que o garoto havia conseguido se esconder, parcialmente, em uma mesinha que havia ali, contudo, uma de suas pernas estava presa entre os objetos.

- Me desculpe... eu... eu não queria.

- Claro que queria! – rebateu no mesmo instante – você queria me matar!

- Não... foi um acidente... eu... eu... - **Só havia uma maneira de remediar a situação.**

"_Não!"_

- Potter...

"_Não!"_

- Eu peço desculpas.

"_Sou um covarde, inútil, fraco!"_

- Eu realmente não pensei nas consequências dos meus atos... e se você ... bem... quiser...

"_Não me obrigue a falar isso..."_

- Eu aceito sua proposta de trégua.

Harry estava totalmente paralisado diante da declaração de paz que acabara de ouvir... um par de olhos cinza o fitavam com ansiedade... e desta vez, ele ficou perdido diante do loiro a sua frente.

Então resolveu interromper o contato visual ao tirar mais alguns objetos que dificultavam seus movimentos, já com a perna livre, o moreno tenta se levantar.

- Ai...

- Vai devagar, se apoia em mim... – Draco ofereceu.

Antes de tentar se levantar novamente, algo na caixa que o prendia chamou a atenção do garoto.

- Espera... essa caixa...

- O que tem ela? É só mais uma das apreensões do Filch.

- Esse desenho...

Como se estivesse hipnotizado, Harry passa os dedos por um desenho na tampa da caixa no formato de um violão, um desenho que ele conhecia muito bem.

- É a marca dos Marotos!

- Ma... o que?

- Essa caixa era do meu pai!

- Que barulho é esse? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Antes que tivesse tempo para pensar em alguma coisa, Harry é bruscamente erguido pela camisa, um Sr. Filch muito furioso acabava de entrar no lugar, seguido por um não-muito-diferente professor Snape.

- Draco, o que foi que o Potter fez com você desta vez?

"_Nossa... é incrível o ódio que meu tio tem do garoto! Nem passa pela cabeça dele que, desta vez, somente desta vez, o culpado poderia ser eu?"_

- Tio... er... foi minha culpa.

- O que?

- Eu tropecei e derrubei o que tinha nas mãos... não foi culpa dele... foi apenas um acidente!

- Hum... certo, desta vez passa. Saiam os dois daqui, está na hora do jantar.

- Hehehe. Amanhã então eu aguardo os dois para continuarmos nos divertindo, certo?

" _Ai... que vontade de estrangular e cortar o Filch em mil pedacinhos para a lula gigante do lago saborear um por um."_

Antes que seu sobrinho falasse alguma coisa, Snape interrompe.

- Sim, os dois vão estar aqui. Disso eu não tenho dúvidas!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Hahahah... e aí?

Pessoal, obrigada pelas msg... estou me recuperando muito bem!

Vou voltar a escrever muito mais empolgada com os coments que receber! KKKKK

bjusssss


End file.
